Bowling For Bishounen
by TheInsaneDuet
Summary: What happens when you take 2 insane aruthuress, the cast of gundam wing, 2 cups of sugar, and a random announcer...a hell of a game show. ^_^ Be warned. **Reposted due to spelling/grammar errors**


Bowling For Gundam Bishounen  
  
Random announcer: Hello and welcome. Today we are going to be bowling for Bishounen. The bishouenes today will be coming from the anime show called gundam wing. Our two contestants today are sirus and Nemesis. sirus and Nemesis walk out to the bowling lane from opposite ends of the arena. they will be bowling for the right to win either Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, or treize. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, and treize walk out to the bowling lane.   
  
Sirus: in colored toe socks eating skittles I win now?  
  
Nemesis: No, you don't win now!  
  
Sirus: waits two seconds How 'bout now?  
  
Nemesis: NO!  
  
Random announcer: to you did explain to Sirus how to play this. Right?  
  
Sirus: munches happily on skittles  
  
Nemesis: i might have forgotten that part.  
  
Random announcer: ...  
  
Heero: Why are we here?  
  
Nemesis: your here to play bowling for characters were two or more authoress try to win you in one round of bowling. The person to knock down the most pins wins that character.  
  
Sirus: not paying attention you did what where?  
  
Nemesis: not paying attention to sirus you did what with whom on whose bed?  
  
Quatre: stop that.  
  
Trowa: Yeah. You do know you put this at a PG-13.  
  
Nemesis: damn censors.  
  
Random announcer: Can we start the game now?  
  
Nemesis: I don't know. Sirus, do you even know how to bowl?  
  
Sirus: only on Tuesdays.  
  
Random Announcer: but it's weds...  
  
Nemesis: nope it's Tuesday.  
  
Sirus: Then I know how to bowl.  
  
Trowa: Let's see you bowl then.  
  
Sirus: Picks up bowling ball and chucks it at the pins I win?  
  
Nemesis: NO!!!  
  
Wufei: Weak onna doesn't even know how to bowl.  
  
Sirus: Shut up. smacks Wufei  
  
Wufei: _  
  
Sirus: ^_^  
  
Duo: Try it this way. Duo shows sirus the *proper* way to bowl  
  
Random announcer: Now can we start.  
  
All: nod  
  
Random announcer: Okay. Clears throat Okay ladies and gentlemen. The first person we will be bowling for is Heero Yuy.  
  
Crowd: YYYYYEEEEEAAAA!!! Holds up large posters.   
  
Random announcer: you go first.  
  
: Picks up ball, rolls it down the lane to knock over 7 pins  
  
Random announcer: Very good, you got seven pins. Sirus it's your turn.  
  
Sirus: using Duo's technique to knock over two pins I win?  
  
Random announcer: No I'm sorry but you don't win because knocked over five more pins then you did. So, Nemesis Heero is now yours.  
  
Relena: runs on the lane NO. STOP. HEERO IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSES.  
  
Nemesis: Fuck off stalker bitch. Punches Relena  
  
Sirus: Smiles  
  
Relena: _  
  
Random announcer: Stop that. The next character up for grabs is Duo Maxwell.  
  
Crowd: goes wild  
  
Sirus: I win.  
  
Random announcer: No you don't. Something tells me is going to win everyone.  
  
Nemesis: Whispers to sirus Don't worry I'll lose on purpose.  
  
Sirus: ^_^  
  
Random announcer: Okay Nemesis you're first.  
  
Nemesis: picks up the ball and rolls it down the gutter oh darn, I lost.  
  
Random announcer: -_-' Riiight. Sirus your turn. You just have to knock over one pin.  
  
Sirus: rolls the ball and knocks over the one pin in the far left corner. Yea!!! I win! I win! I win!  
  
Random announcer: okay. Sirus you win Duo.  
  
Sirus: ^__________^  
  
Random announcer: The next person it Trowa Barton.  
  
Sirus: OHHH I want him.  
  
Nemesis: punches Sirus in the jaw  
  
Sirus: on the floor twitching  
  
Random announcer: -_-' Nemesis you get to go.  
  
Nemesis: rolls a strike  
  
Sirus: is off the floor with bloody nose  
  
Random announcer: -_-' And now its time for a commercial break.  
  
Commercial runs How you ever wanted to win a character but could never get on the right game show. Well now you can. Call 1-800-characters to be a contestant on bowling for characters. commercial ends  
  
Random announcer: hello and welcome back. The character that is up for the picking right now is Trowa Barton. Nemesis has already bowled a perfect strike. So Trowa automatically goes to Nemesis because Sirus would have to bowl a strike for her to even have a chance to get Trowa, but since she had a run-in with Nemesis fist, and I'm being threatened, Nemesis wins Trowa.  
  
Sirus: Hey! Wait a minute.  
  
Nemesis: Yes?  
  
Sirus: Where'd my skittles go? Looks under the bowling seats only to find chewed up gum  
  
Nemesis: -_-'  
  
Random announcer: Alrighty then. Now the next character is Quatre Rabarba Winner.  
  
Sirus: whispers to Nemesis I win?  
  
Nemesis: nods  
  
Random announcer: Nemesis you first.  
  
Nemesis: I'm sorry but I can't go this turn.  
  
Random announcer: Why?  
  
Nemesis: Well you see the force of punching sirus in the jaw was too much for my hand, with just recently I was using to punch my walls because I was really mad and the pillows in my room and Duo could take no more abuse. But I will bowl next round.  
  
Random announcer: Okay then I guess sirus wins Quatre.  
  
Dorothy: runs up to Sirus Wait. I'll shall bowl against Sirus for my beloved Quatre.  
  
Sirus: But I'll lose.  
  
Nemesis: no you won't.  
  
Dorothy: And how is that? I am a better bowler then Sirus and I don't have you for competition.  
  
Sirus: Throws Duo's dirty boxers at Dorothy HAHAHA  
  
Nemesis: yes, but we are more then half way through the game. If you were going to play you should have come to us earlier. Now con we move on?  
  
Random announcer: Sure. The next character is Chang Wufei. Room falls silent. Crickets are heard in the background  
  
Sirus: Nemesis I don't wanna win.  
  
Nemesis: Oh no I insist that you win this one.  
  
Sirus: But I owe you for the Dorothy thingy...does hands motions to mean evil eyebrows.   
  
Nemesis: light bulb goes off over her head I have an idea.  
  
Sirus: What is it? Nemesis whispers in Sirus' ear. Okay.  
  
Sirus&Nemesis: SALLY!!!!  
  
Sally: Walks up to them What do you need?  
  
Sirus: Let's play a game?  
  
Sally: What kind of game?  
  
Nemesis: A game where you get to try to win Wufei.  
  
Sally: Okay.  
  
Dorothy: Wait you said I couldn't play because you were half way through the game but you're letting Sally play.  
  
Nemesis: Yep. But she was invited to play unlike you.  
  
Dorothy: -_-'  
  
Random announcer: Nemesis you go first.  
  
Nemesis: Picks up ball and chucks it into the wall behind her Oops. Clumsy me. I guess I lost this round too.  
  
Random announcer: -__-' Sirus you're next.  
  
Sirus: picks up ball and chucks it out the giant glass door into parking lot Yea!!! I don't win.  
  
Random announcer: -____-' Sally you're up.  
  
Sally: knocks over five pins  
  
Wufei: No, I will not go with that weak onna. Two big men with a straight jacket come out to restrain Wufei NNNOOO I will not go. This is an INJUSTICE. Wufei is dragged kicking and screaming over to Sally who drags him out the same door that Sirus chucked the bowling ball through.   
  
Duo: God Wufei is such a baby.  
  
Nemesis: I know.  
  
Sirus: You think he would be happy you didn't win Neme.  
  
Nemesis: shrugs There's just no pleasing Justice Man...and don't call me that.  
  
Random announcer: Okay the next person you can win is Zechs Merquise. Zechs walks up. So who would like to go first? Mission Impossible theme song starts to play. The lights go off and some unknown assailant comes down through the ceiling and grabs Zechs where he stands. The light come back on a minute later and everyone see that Zechs Merquise is missing. Hey! Where'd he go?  
  
Sirus: That was weird...-_-' weirder then blue m&m's!  
  
All: shrug  
  
Random announcer: okay the next person is Traize Khushrenada. Traize walks up.   
  
Nemesis: You can have him.  
  
Sirus: Nope, I'm allergic.  
  
Nemesis: I don't want him.  
  
Sirus: He gives me rashes.  
  
Lady Une: Walks up. Is there something wrong with his Excellency?  
  
Nemesis: No...not really.  
  
Sirus: You want him?...TAKE HIM!  
  
Lady Une: Do I have to bowl to get him.  
  
Sirus&Nemesis: No. Both look around suspiciously  
  
Lady Une: Very well then. Walks off with Traize.   
  
Random announcer: Well this concludes today's episode of Bowling for Characters. Please tune in next time when I won't be here. Good-bye folks.  
  
Sirus: It's over? I didn't get to bowl yet.  
  
Nemesis: Don't make me put you in my closet.  
  
Sirus: Eep...but its dark...and Kale's still in there. DIE KALE!!! Runs towards imaginary Kale.   
  
Crowd: -_-'  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
